Chasing Time
by Bungee Productions
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen with little Annabeth and Magnus Chase in modern New York with a current Percy? No? Welp this is that FanFiction
1. Chapter 1

Way back when with little Magnus and Annabeth...

* * *

"What's Olympus?" Magnus asked.

Annabeth got a book from the shelf in her room, then quickly returned under the sheets with her cousin, "It's where the gods live. I read about them from daddy books."

"Ooooh," He paused, thinking about it, "I don't believe in gods"

She giggled, "That's okay. You don't have to."

"Yay!"

At about midnight a swirling portal with a blue glow opened up under them sucking the two little chidren in.

"Ahhhhhh!" Magnus yelled tearing up, "Mommy!"

Annabeth held her little cousin in an attempt of comfort, "It's okay Mag." They closed their eyes as they headed toward what seemed to be a never ending tunnel until they both heard a resounding _THUD_ of their bottoms hitting something hard.

Annabeth opened her eyes to get a good look on where she and her cousin were. From the looks of things they were in a city alleyway. The city smelled of car exhaust, rain, and garbage. In short the air stunk horribly. They seemed to have landed on some  
/asphalt,but didn't seem to be hurt in the slightest bit.

The sound of little Maggie's terrifyied cryingsnapped Annabeth out thought, "I want my mommy." He sniffled, "I'm scared Annie."

"It'll be ok Maggie." She hugged him close as she could to calm him down, but she noticed slight footsteps coming towards them. Gradually becoming louder and louder.

* * *

Percy was walking down the street from his High School wondering where the Hades he parked his car when he heard a little boy crying in an alley way. He looked over to see a familiar face just...smaller, "Uhhhhh Annabeth? What happened to you?" He walked  
overkneeled down to her and a little boy she was holding with the same blonde hair.

Little Annabeth glared at Percy and immiedately put her little cousin behind her in hopes of protecting him, "Who are you? How do you know my name?!"

"Oh. Well uh I'm like you I have a daddy like your mommy." He gave her a gentle smile to not scare her, "I know you in the future. You call me seaweed brain." _She probably just got cursed by some god or somthing._ He thought.

Her eyes softened but just as quickly went back to glare, "YA RIGHT!" She kicked him in the shin causing enough of a distraction for Annabeth to grab Magnus and run right by Percy out of the ally, into the sidewalks of New York.

Magnus took a second to soak in his surroundings, "This looks like a stinkier version of Boston!" He pulled her into an ally and looked upward toward the railing on the side of an apartment building, "Can you get that ladder if you jump off of me?"

"You go I can take him if he comes close." She bent over and gave Magnus a boast then pushed him up, "Maggie you good?"

Magnus grabbed onto a bar with his little fingers. "Uh huh." He climbed to the roof to get a better look around the city and spots Percy around the corner. "He's not far away!" He warned before taking a hiding place.

Percy walked into the ally, "Where did your friend go?"

Annabeth glared with her grey eyes still as frightening as her older self, "I'm not going to tell you stinky breath." She jumped on a garbage can to make herself bigger.

"Um," He searched his brain trying to think of anything he could do to help her believe he's not a monster or some scary man chasing them, "You want to build mount Olympus when you grow up. You really like books. Um you have some cousin in Boston. You  
hatebeing thought of as a dumb blonde. Your daddy met your mom at Harvard."

"Are you some kind of pedo stalker?!"

"No, I'm just a really good friend of yours. I'm not here to hurt you I just want to find out why your a little kid,who that other kid is, if he's like you, and keep you two safe. Also secondly it would be hard for a 17 year old boy from New York tostalk  
some girl in San Francisco without the internet or being able to take a plane."

Her glare hardened, "How do I know you weren't the person that sucked us through that portal and took us here?"

"Wait you were sucked through a portal and you remember it? ...Hang on one second." He proceeded to do something super stupid and risky(but that's like his middle name), he makes a phone call to older Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

To Percy's surprise older Annabeth did actually answer the phone, "What the Hades Percy?! This is dangerous! What's going on?!" 

"Um Annabeth I think I just was talking to you in the ally-" He looked over to see the children are climbing up the building. Percy cursed in ancient greek, "Hey can you try to meet me by my place? I'm kinda chasing a younger you and a little boy."

"Perc-" He hung up then started to climb the fire escape.

Maggie and little Annie were already half way up when Magnus saw a trash shoot. So he pushed Annabeth in before jumping in himself.

They landed in the next alley over, "Come on Maggie." He nodded and ran into the busy side walk with his cousin. Percy spotted them doing this and immediately climbed down not wanting to loose them.

They eventually get stopped by a busy street corner. Magnus looked at Annabeth, "Any ideas?"

Annie looked around, "Just one." She took a lid off a trash can, using it as a makeshift shield.

Percy walked up to them as calmly and non threatening as possible, "Look I get it your scared and trying to protect the boy but you have to listen to me we have to get to safe place right now."

"Why?" Annabeth asked glaring daggers at him:

A new voice popped in. It sounded high pitched and raspy like some burned the person's vocal cords with helium. Percy immediately recognized it as a monster, "Oh my little kids I'll take them off your hands." The chicken goat dragon thing lunged itself toward Magnus. Annabeth's natural response was to throw the trash lid at it. "BRAT!" It started to go for the little girl.

Percy uncapped Riptide, "That's why." He took a defensive stance in front of the kids, "Hey buck tooth! I bet you rather get the son of Poseidon instead. Unless your more chicken then you look like." He smirked.

They commenced with the fight while Annabeth hid Magnus behind a trash can to protect him. At first it seemed like Percy was gonna win without a sweat. Until...he fell flat on his back from slipping on a wet box of donuts. The monster started to swipe and almost scratch him a few times. Things didn't look to good until little Annie threw a full garbage can at the monster giving Percy enough of a distraction to turn it to dust. "Thanks." He said.

Annabeth snuggled to her cousin to calm him down, "You okay Maggie?" He nodded.

Percy decided to reintroduce himself, "Um hi I'm Percy."

"I'm Annabeth and this is Magnus. He's my cousin."

"You're not going to kill us right?" The little boy eyed the sword.

Percy honestly forgot he was still holding it, "Oh uh," He capped it turning it back into a pen, "no."

Annabeth held Magnus's hand, "We'll go with you but one wrong move we're running."

Percy could tell that little Annabeth was starting to trust him just a tiny bit. He smiled, "Got it. Just stay in front of me ok?"

She gave him an angry stare, "What? Do you not trust me? We don't know where we are going so why do we have to lead?"

Percy looked at her dumbfounded, "I trust you." He sighed, "Never mind just stay at my side ok?" He put his hand out to her.

Annabeth blushed, "I can walk on my own." She walked by Percy's side while her cousin followed holding her hand and they all started walking to Percy's place.

They all walked to Percy's place. It didn't take long to notice Annabeth outside the steps, "Hey! What are you doing outside? You could get attacked or something."

Annabeth gave him an all too familiar look, "Well you were so weird on the phone and used a phone call. I was worried. You weren't hurt were you?" Annie gave her older self an inquisitive look.

"Yeah we're ok. You helped fight a monster. Well um little you."

Annabeth looked at the children, "Magnus? And me?" She looked at Percy with a rare befuddled face, "Uh dare I ask how they got here?"

"Well she said some portal sucked them here."

Before she could think Annie lifted up Annabeth's shirt revealing a little mole on her stomach. "The mole.I have one too." She met her eyes, "You are me?"

Annabeth's cheeks became red with embarrassment. She pulled her shirt down, "Ya I guess we are the same person." She looked back Percy, "A time rip? Hmmm that's strange."

"Why?" He asked.

"Hmmm I don't know maybe cause two past children are in our present? Or maybe you hear time trips happen _all_ the time." Percy stood dumbfounded, "Exactly seaweed brain come on we'll take you to the camp." She looked at the kids, "Okay?" They nodded.

"I'll drive." He took out his keys and jiggled them.

Annabeth looked around,"Where is your car?"

Percy stood there for a minute then his face met his palm and he grumbled, "Over by my school."

Magnus laughed a bit, "He is a seaweed brain."

Annabeth sighed. "Percy."

"Yeah?"

"How far is it?"

Percy pointed to the direction which they came, "A few blocks from here"

"Okay then lets go."

They all went looking for his car. When they finally got to it Magnus spoke up, "Um Annie there's glowing blobs coming after us."

Percy practically jumped into his blue car, "Get in now!"

Annabeth yanked the door open and pushed the kids into the car, "Seatbelts kids!" She yelled before hopping in the front herself.

Annie buckled Magnus in before she buckled herself in. Percy tanked on the gas and sped off quite literally trying to out run the glowing blobs running after them. If they were what he thought they were he hoped he'd just get another head cold.

Once Percy got to Halfblood Hill, he grabbed Annie and booked it to get into camp glowing blobs were getting close to Annabeth and Magnus who were just getting to the car. She held him close ran as fast as she could to get in and just made it when the blobs bounced off the barrier.

"Meanies." Magnus said before blowing raspberries at them.

"Ugh thank the gods." Percy was just catching his breath when Annie kicked Percy in the stomach then hugged Magnus. "Owwwwww" He fell to his knees in pain.

"Little me seems to have quite the crush on you Percy."

"No! He left you and Maggie on your own!"

"He knew I'd figure out."

"Don't like him." She snuggled Magnus.

Annabeth helped her boyfriend up and kissed his cheek.

Magnus covered his eyes, "Ewwwwww!"

"Gross." Annie said.

"Oh what do I have cooties?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Little Maggie put bluntly. Annie nodded.

Percy laughed for a second then a look of realization came over his face, "Wait I thought Magnus was a mortal how did he?..." He looked atAnnabeth bewildered.

"Remember when I went and visited him during the spring? Ya."

"Oh."

Magnus ran off while they were distracted with Annie following so he wouldn't get himself into too much trouble. By the time Annabeth and Percy noticed, they were long gone."The kids!" Annabeth yelled.

"Ooooooh no."

"Shut up seaweed brain and split up! We need to find them!" They went in opposite directions to play a very frantic game of hide and seek.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy completely passed Magnus climbing a tree by the Demeter cabin. Annabeth, as expected, didn't miss the blond little boy in the tree. "Magnus!" She yelled before she climbed up into the tree. "Come on Magnus we're taking you down."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous up here I'll give you a tour if you come with me."

"Hmmmmm ok."

Annabeth grabbed him while Magnus clung onto her like a monkey. She climbed down. "Magnus I'm very disappointed you did that."

"Why?" He tilted his head.

"'Cause it was dangerous you could've gotten hurt."

"But I liked being in the tree it's fun."

Annabeth picked him up, "Come on let's go find Percy."

Percy found Annie. She somehow got on top of one of the cabins. "Annabeth! What are you doing up there?"

"I'm looking at the view." She said.

"Well you could get hurt."

"I won't-," As if the Fates decided to take Percy's suggestion, she slipped.

Percy ran and used his body as a pillow to catch her. "Owwww." He groaned.

"You okay?"

Percy forced a not hurt smile. "Yeah I'm ok. Probably just a little bruise..." He patted her head.

Annie looked behind her. "Maggie!" She got up and ran to hug her cousin.

"Annie!" He gave her snuggles.

Annabeth looked at Percy and already put the peices together, "You okay seaweed brain?"

"Yeah." He pushed himself on to his feet. "just was a human pillow. I'm totally fine."

Annabeth touched him. "you sure?"

Percy winced. "As long as your ok I'll be ok."

"Come on barnacle boy to the Apollo Cabin." She turned her head back to the kids, "Come on kids."

When they got to the Apollo Cabin Percy sat on a cot while Magnus looked around. "I like this place it's clean.

Will came out from behind a curtain with messy hair and buttoning his pants up. "uh hey what's a matter? Who are the kids?"

Percy looked between Magnus and Will. "Are you related somehow?"

Nico peeked out and blushed. "Percy! Don't you ever knock!"

Percy gave a confused look and it took a few seconds for it to hit him. "O-Oh." He covered Annie's eyes. Annie innocently tilted head.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Sorry guys. Percy just needs to patched up. This is Magnus my cousin and younger me."

Magnus waved. "Why is he not wearing a shirt?"

Percy looked at Annabeth, "Uhhhhhhh..."

Always quick on her feet, Annabeth decide to explain instead of Percy, "Well Dr. Will is giving Nico a check up."

"Why is Dr. Will shirtless?" Annie asked.

"I like to make my patients feel more comfortable." Will laughed awkwardly.

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"Because he's a special doctor." Nico answered face really red.

"But if someone does that Magnus or Annie for you don't do it. Nico and Will are dating and Nico is very shy so Will wants to help him but don't take off your shirt for a doctor unless an adult is present." Annabeth added. Both kids nodded.

Percy poked his rib and shoulder then winced, "Okay well, it's not to bad just lay here okay? You are not to leave 'til I'm finished and you're rested." Will gave him some nectar and ambrosia and lays him down. After a bit he decided to check up on him, "How you feeling?"

"Better." Percy answered.

While waiting for Percy to heal Magnus got himself tangled in some bandages somehow. Nico sighed. "I got this one." He walked over to and started to take out the knots and tangles.

Will smiled at the little mummy, "This little guy is so cute! How'd you get yourself in that?"

"I wanted to play doctor. So I treated myself." He looked up at him with a big smile.

"Hmmm maybe tomorrow you can be my medical assistant."

His grin widened. "Really?! Ok!"

"Soooooooooo..." Percy interrupted

"How are you feeling Percy?"

"Good."

Will lightly touched his injuries. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little."

"Okay honestly? Cause I don't believe you all the time."

Percy gave him a sarcastic look. "Now what would give you that impression?"

"I could name a few times" Nico mumbled.

Magnus slapped where Percy was hurt. "Ow?"

Maggie looked at Will, "He's ok."

Will laughed. "Great job assistant!"

"Tour!" Annie exclaimed.

"Yay!" Magnus looked at Annabeth, "Yeah where are we?"

"You're in Camp Half Blood home for the children of the Greek gods."

"Greek gods?" He tilted head.

"The gods of Olympus and from Ancient Greece."

"Like the ones Annie was talking about before the portal opened up?" The younger Annabeth noded.

Annabeth smiled. "Come on guys let's take the tour." Percy got up. Magnus smiled and held both of his cousins' hands.

Will wait for everyone to leave then did a little spin on the ball of his feet to face Nico. "Nico you like the kid huh?" Nico asked.

"He seems like he's drawn to here but he's also very adorable." Will hugged him with little snuggles.

"Mr. Sunshine jr?"

"Awwww you jealous he got my attention." He teased.

"More so you got a new little brother."

Will smirked athim. "Where were we?"


	4. Chapter 4

"So here's an obvious question," Percy started, "How do we get them home?"

"Good question seaweed brain."

"So you research I babysit? Or?"

"I'll research." She kissed his cheek.

Percy turned to the little time travelers, "Kids! Your hanging with me for a bit."

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"I have to do something." Annabeth answered.

"But why are you leaving a seaweed brain to watch us?" Annie asked.

"I trust him." Annabeth kissed everyone's cheek before going to her cabin and start researching.

Percy looked at the kids for a good awkward silence, "So what do you want to do?"

Annie looked at her cousin,"Maggie?"

"Hide and go seek. We're hiding!"

"Okay." Percy closed his eyes and started counting while the little Chases split up to find their hiding places.

Magnus ran into the Apollo Cabin which was mostly empty except for the undressed Will and Nico who were snuggling under a blanket. "Again?" Nico said with slight annoyance before remembering there is literally no privacy in camp.

They quickly got their clothes on before Magnus could see them, "Uh hello?"

The little boy shushed them, "I'm playing hide and go seek with the giant surfer dummy." He quickly slipped his little self into a supply cabinet just in time for _giant surfer dummy_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"to miss him.

Percy looked at Will, "Did you see one of them in here?" Will shrugged. Percy sighed and ran out.

Will opened the cabinet."He's gone little guy."

"Yay!" He crawled out of the tiny hiding spot.

"So how long were you playing?" Nico asked.

"Hmmmm I can't tell time."

"You are so adorable. Your name is Magnus right?"

"Uh huh! Magnus Chase!" He gave Will a big grin.

"Awww he's adorable." Will returned the smile. "Are you excited to be my assistant tomorrow?"

Magnus was practically jumping in place. "Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh!"

"What's he gonna do? He's 5" Nico said.

"I'm a big boy!"

"He can bring me things and help with bruises and cuts as well."

"Yep!"

 _ **Meanwhile with the oh so cluelessPercy...**_

Percy has had no luck on finding the little Chaselings until he spots a little bit of a blonde curl from inside a tree, "I found you Annabeth!" He tackles her into a hug. Annie pouted then Percy started his tickle attack finishing with little kisses all over her face.

Annie blushed and continued to laugh, "Noooo cooties!" They continue to laugh until their cheeks started to hurt.

"Now let's go find your cousin huh?" She nodded and Percy smiled at her. That only made her blush more as they walked around camp.

"Hm? Your not falling for me are ya?" He winked only teasing and pats her head.

"No way seaweed brain!"

"So cute."

"You're my boyfriend in the future right?"

"Yep."

Annie yanked him down and kissed his cheek, "I'm allowed to do that then right?"

Percy smiled, "In the future yes." Her face became a light crimson at the thought Percy picked her up and continued to look for her cousin.

 _ **Back at the Apollo Cabin...**_

Magnus was playing with tongue depressors while Will was out because little kid boredom. Will came back to see a really big mess, "Magnus put those down." He attack the 5 year old with tickles.

Magnus couldn't help but laugh, "That tickles! Haha!" His hand loosens around the sticks and eventually drops them. Will stopped tickling and picked them up.

"I was gonna make a tower for Annie."

Nico (who was already there) helped Will clean up the mess, "Well there are a bunch of sticks outside."

Magnus giggled, "The surfer boy is sure taking a long time. Well I get to hang out with the really cool boy and his side kick."

"Us?" Will asked.

"Uh huh! Doctor man," He posted to Will, "and awkward bad boy!" He pointed to Nico.

"Pffft."

"Why am I awkward bad boy?"

"Because Mr. Will is cool!"

Will laughed, kissed Nico's cheek them kneeled to Magnus's level, "Thanks for calling me cool mag your really cool yourself."

Magnus shot up straight, ecstatic, "I am?!"

He gave him a gentle smile, "Yup very cool."

"But your cooler!"

Will chuckled and ruffled little Maggie's hair, "I'm glad you think that."

"Might as well be his big brother." Nico mumbled.

"I've always wanted a big brother!

"if you want to think of me in that way sure." He smiled.

"Big brother!" He hugged his new big brother with a big grin.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Magnus jumped onto the sleeping Solangelo in the Apollo cabin to wake them up. "Mmmm?" Will looked at the little blonde human, "What's up?"

"You're letting me be your assistant today!" He sat on Will's torso with an excited grin.

Nico yawned and pulled up the blanket, "Morning."

Will chuckled, "Morning." Magnus smiled at Nico waiting for him to get up.

Nico sat up, "Gonna get breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's get some food first okay Magnus?"

"Ok!" Will scooped Maggie up in his arms, "But don't forget Annie!"

Annie, who slept in cabin 7 too, was already awake, "Am I an assistant too?"

"Of course." He picked her up and took them to breakfast where Magnus practically inhaled his food so they could get back to the cabin as soon as possible.

When they finally got their day started the little ones were doing their best to help Will. Nico helped the little ones if they were having trouble. "Thanks guys for the help. You're making this a lot easier."

"Yay! We're helping!" Annie exclaimed.

"Yay!" Nico nodded approval. "Now what?" Magnus asked.

"We wait for someone to come."

As if on cue, Connor stoll limped in with the help of Katie Gardner, "I'll be fiiiine." He winced because he somehow go an arrow in his foot.

"Okay. Sit down Connor." Dr. Will commanded and helped him to a bed, "Assistants I need wrap and goss." Magnus got the wrap while Annabeth got the goss.

Will took out the arrow and wrapped his foot, "Now the nectar."

Maggie tilted his head, "Nectar?"

"Uh I'll get it." He fed some of the godly drink to Connor.

The son of Hermes seemed to enjoy whatever it tasted like. Katie decided now was a good time to yell at him, "Connor let's not let you get an arrow to your foot again."

"No promises." He smirked, her face met her palm, he laughed.

Magnus whispered to Katie, "Is he a dummy?"

"Yup a big one."

He spread his arms to full length. "This big?"

"Even more."

"That's a big dummy."

"Yup."

"Thanks." Connor said.

"It's true."

"No I'm even bigger dummy."

"So you still hurt or?" Annie asked.

"I'll be fine." He got up and started to limp towards the exit.

"Uh, no! Connor!" Katie brought him back to bed.

"He'll be fine when the nectar kicks in."

"Is nectar like a healing potion?" Magnus asked.

"Sorta. It helps heal injury and temporarily energizes a demigod." Will answered.

"Healing potion!"

Percy poked his head in because he was there for the unfortunate foot arrow accident. "Seaweed brain!" Annie hugged him.

He smiled,"Hey Annabeth. You having fun?"

She nodded, "Ya!"

Katie arched her eyebrow, "Annabeth?"

"Oh uh heh. We have little time travelers with us. Meet 6 year old Annabeth and her cousin Magnus."

"Honestly I'm okay with this sort of."

"Why sort of?" Annie asked.

"I still have common sense also, I'm a daughter of a Greek Goddess."

"Then are you Annie's sister? Her mommy is a Geek goddess too."

"No we have different moms."

"Oooooh okay." Magnus smiled.

Percy looked at mini Annabeth, "Do you know who his daddy is?" He didn't let her answer because he started to tickle her.

"Annnnd feeling better also I'm bored." Connor announced.

"Are you actually better?" Katie crossed her arms.

Magnus poked his foot then started to glow a bit then promptly passes out. Connor stared at his foot surprisingly surprised, "Uh now I'm not lying I'm healed." He stood with no sign of pain.

Will put Magnus in a bed,"That's rare if he _is_ an Apollo child then he wouldn't or well shouldn't have that ability."

Annabeth ran over 'cause her wise girl senses were tingling. "Maggie!" She scanned the cabin then spotted him sound asleep and immediately relaxes, "Oh thank the gods."

Annie tilted head. "Maggie is Apollo's kid?"

She looked somewhat like she wanted to laugh, "What? No."

"Wait he's _not_ a demigod from our side of things?"

Nico seemed to be paying close attention, "Our side of things? Is he roman then?"

"Yes Percy, no Nico."

"Then what the heck is in Boston?" The befuddled Jackson asked.

A blonde boy with grey eyes walked into the cabin. He looked at Annabeth with a kind smile, "Hey cus, what's up?"


	6. Chapter 6

Nico's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, "Your suppose to be dead."

"You know it's funny, I don't get that a lot even if it is kinda true." The newcomer put his back pack down and let it rest against his leg.

Percy and Connor had the same reaction, "Uhhhhh huh? What?"

"This is Magnus Chase, my cousin, and again he's sort of dead it's Norse mythology you see."

"There's Norse mythology too?" Nico asked taking a minute to wrap his head around it.

"Greek and roman mythology exists?!" Magnus's sarcastic tone seemed to answer the question.

"So is he like a zombie Thor?" Percy asked.

Undead boy shivered, "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." He scanned the room then his eyes landed on Will, "And I officially have found my twin."

He laughed, "Hey."

"Yo." He waved, "Oh and to clear up parentage, my dad is, I guess, almost the equivalent to Apollo. I'm the son of Frey, god of summer, peace, and all that stuff." Magnus turned his attention back to his cousin, "So there's a little you and me that somehow got here? The only connection I can think of is our last name and us Chase's being kinda popular with the gods. Well, all gods I guess in speaking."

"Ya any clues?"

"Let's see who wants my head this week?" He counted off on his fingers as he thought. "Only person I can really think of is Loki currently. I mean I haven't ticked off any local giants as of late. What about you? You think the crazy lady Hera is behind this or something?"

"Even if she was I don't think she's able to do this."

"So still a dead end?" Luckily no one noticed Percy's unintended pun.

"Yep." The Chases said in unison.

Little Maggie woke up, looked at the sunshine clones then asked, "Does big brother have a brother?"

Magnus smiled gently, "Not really. I'm here to help get you home."

"Oh ok!" His smile was full of innocence and obviously wasn't going to question the situation.

Magnus turned his attention back to the big question, "Ok so not Hera. Possibility of Loki but we don't know where he is and he's still healing from being imprisoned. Who else have we pissed off?"

The daughter of Athena went through her knowledge of deities and came across one suspect that seemed nearly impossible but just so perfect, "Wait could it be? I don't think I pissed her off or anything she's just a loon." Percy's eyes grew wide because for once, he actually knew who Annabeth was talking about.

The Norse demigod was completely confused, "Who?"

"She's a goddess of time."

"Should I ask more?"

"Just hope she has a reason this time." Percy said as he recalled a very brief adventure that happened all because the goddess was bored. She found that Percy and Annabeth were really fun to mess with. Enough. Said.

Maggie tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because then we can actually talk to the crazy lady with reason."

Annabeth tried to get back on topic,"So next question, how do we talk to her? How do we find her?"

"We could set Nico and Magnus up as bait." Percy suggested.

"Hey!" The bait said in unison.

"What? Your both kinda stuck in time. You must be some kind of something in her side."

"Come on guys," Annabeth pointed to the children, "look at them." Little Magnus upped the anti with expert big puppy dog eyes. The boys couldn't fight it. They quickly agreed to being bait. "So how will we get her to notice?"

"How do you work a computer again?" Nico said looking around to see if anything appeared out of no where.

"Uhhhh I have a grave I don't approve of." After a few more tries a giant THUD and hysterical laughter was heard from on top of the cabin.

"Crazy lady is here!" Maggie exclaimed.

Annie ran out of the cabin and waved, "Hi crazy!"

"Awww adorable." The women said. She smiled gently.

The other little Chase joined his cousin in waving to the lady on the roof, "There's the crazy lady!"

"Era!" The big Chases along with everyone else joined them to see the rooftop goddess.

"Ah I see the crazy." Magnus stated.

"How-?" Percy asked.

"Meet Thor and Loki then tell me you can't see crazy."

Era jumped down, sorta floating when she landed, "I didn't think everyone would be so excited to see me." She giggled with delight, "Now what's going on?"

"This is little me." Magnus picked himself up, "He somehow got to the present as well as my cousin."

"Oh yes I apologize for my forgetfulness, I'm already 3 million years from this time." She said it so casually it as if it were just went on a vacation and forgot her keys to her house, "Well you see there 1, foreshadowing something and good practice and 2, to teach Annie to not always keep her guard up and learn to trust. Maggie was here for a way to enter the heart of Will preparing him for future events as well as Nico."

"Ok cool but uh now that I'm thinking about it, won't this effect our present once they go back?" Magnus looked at little him who somehow found his way into Will's arms for snuggling.

"My brain hurts." Percy said rubbing his temples.

"Nope 'cause once they're done here, the kids will forget you all and they're powers but will always subconsciously remember through dreams." The sparked even more conversation which devolved into a black whole of both answers and confusion but eventually Era decided it was time to take the kids back home. She looked at the children, "Say your goodbyes."

Big brother Solace hugged Maggie,"You be a good boy okay? I'll see you soon."

"You be a good big brother to big me and a good husband to Mr. Awkward bad boy." The little boy sniffled.

"Best assistant I've ever had."

Annie hugged Percy tight to hide the little tears forming on her face. Her big seaweed brain smiled and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, I'll always be with you." He gave her a reassuring hug.

Annie sniffled, "Bye bye Percy." She let go and ran to Era hiding her tears the best she can.

Maggie gave Will one last snuggle with a happy smile through his tears, "Bye bye big brother." And with a flash of light the kids and the goddess were gone. Will started to tear up and turned to Nico for comfort. Nico hugged him trying his best to console the former big brother.

Magnus approached the couple,"Uh hi I'm Magnus Chase."

Will looked out to see him,"Will Solace."


End file.
